


Nous sommes déjà venus ici

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Groundhog Day AU, Jyn revit Scarif jusqu'à s'en sortir, Un jour sans fin AU, beaucoup de morts, littéralement, mentions de suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Elle meurt sur la plage, dans ses bras. Ce n’est pas la première fois. Ce n’est même pas la seconde. « On est piégés, » lui dit-elle, des bulles de sang se formant sur ses lèvres. Les doigts de Cassian se crispent sur sa blessure et il la fait taire, d’une voix tremblante. Elle prend une pauvre inspiration qui crépite dans ses poumons. « C’est mon tour, mais ce sera le tien, la prochaine fois. On est piégés ici. »Ou : Jyn doit revivre Scarif encore et encore jusqu’à s'en sortir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We've Been Here Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338369) by [angel_deux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_deux/pseuds/angel_deux). 



> Traduit ce premier chapitre en un peu plus de deux heures et tenu à le poster au milieu de la nuit. J'éditerai sûrement quelques trucs en postant le deuxième chapitre, mais en attendant, cadeau.
> 
> Merci infiniment à angel_deux pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son oeuvre.

Elle meurt sur la plage, dans ses bras.

Ce n’est pas la première fois. Ce n’est même pas la seconde.

« On est piégés, » lui dit-elle, des bulles de sang se formant sur ses lèvres. Les doigts de Cassian se crispent sur sa blessure et il la fait taire, d’une voix tremblante. Elle prend une pauvre inspiration qui crépite dans ses poumons. « C’est mon tour, mais ce sera le tien, la prochaine fois. On est piégés ici. »

Il la regarde avec pitié. La femme mourante en train de délirer.

« Reste avec moi, » dit-elle.

Et il pourrait s’en tirer, pense-t-elle. S’il partait. Ça ne changerait rien. Ils repartiraient à zéro de toute façon. Mais ce serait agréable pour une fois, de mourir en le voyant s’échapper.

Il hoche la tête. Il ne lève pas les yeux pour voir le feu et la vague approcher. Il ne le fait jamais.

Et jamais, jamais il ne la quitte.

* * *

Elle ouvre les yeux, le vaisseau tressaillant sous elle en sortant de l’hyperespace.

Et Scarif se profile devant eux.

* * *

La première fois qu’elle l’a conduit jusqu'à la plage, elle pensait que ce serait la dernière fois. Ses forces à lui déclinaient. Les siennes étaient épuisées. Toujours mieux de mourir avec quelqu’un que tout seul, aussi s'étaient-ils tenus l’un à l’autre.

* * *

Puis ils se réveillèrent, et il ne se souvenait pas. Personne ne se souvenait.

Et puis cela se produisit encore.

* * *

Jyn a vu Cassian mourir une centaine de fois. Elle est morte avec lui une centaine de fois de plus. Elle est tombée du haut de la tour douze fois. Elle est tombée de la banque de données trente-sept fois. Elle est tombée sous le feu impérial plus de fois qu’elle ne veut bien le compter.

Elle a entendu la voix de Cassian l’appeler par son nom, dans les dernières secondes de sa vie, trente-quatre fois. Douleur. Angoisse. Peur. Défaite. Trente-quatre fois.

Elle l’a perdu et il l’a perdue, mais elle est celle qui doit s’en souvenir.

Et au cours de toutes ces chances perdues, il ne l’a jamais quittée quand il le pouvait.

* * *

Jyn a embrassé Cassian deux fois. Il l’a embrassée quarante-sept fois.

Statistiquement, dirait K-2SO, il y a de fortes chances que Cassian l’embrasse s’il réussissent jamais à quitter ce rocher vivants.

Si elle le voulait, pense-t-elle, elle pourrait probablement quitter Scarif. Ça serait peut-être suffisant pour empêcher la journée de recommencer. Mais une fois qu’elle a compris le secret - si elle meurt, elle recommence, et personne ne se souvient - ça devient de plus en plus facile de se laisser aller. De le regarder tomber, et de se lever pour sortir du couvert. De se jeter du haut de la tour. De tirer, jusqu’à ce qu’on lui tire dessus.

Ils quitteront Scarif ensemble ou pas du tout.

Elle a déjà compris comment sauver Bodhi. Chirrut et Baze, aussi. C’est plus difficile pour K-2SO, mais elle comprend le truc à la quatre-vingt-sixième fois.

Cassian, cependant, meurt à chaque fois, ou elle meurt en essayant de l’empêcher.

* * *

Elle prend un tir dans l’estomac, au tout début de la boucle, et elle regarde le visage de Cassian se déformer en une expression d’horreur alors qu’elle amène le blaster à sa tempe et presse la détente.

* * *

Elle trahit leur présence quand elle veut vérifier un placard qu’elle n’a jamais exploré avant, et Cassian bondit devant elle, essayant de la protéger de tirs de blasters qui la touchent tout de même, et ils gisent à côté l’un de l’autre sur le sol, mourants, et Jyn veut lui dire, veut s’excuser, veut lui expliquer _J’essaie juste de nous sauver tous_ , tandis qu’il la regarde d’un air qui demande _Pourquoi_.

* * *

Il meurt, se vide de son sang par une blessure de shrapnel, alors qu’elle l’embrasse.

* * *

Elle meurt, se vide de son sang par une blessure de shrapnel, alors qu’il l’embrasse.

* * *

« Il nous faut juste plus de temps, » lui dit-elle, dans l’ascenseur qui descend. Bodhi et Chirrut et Baze sont partis.

Ils ont survécu à chaque boucle depuis la soixante-deuxième. K-2SO est probablement avec eux, mais elle n’est pas arrivée aussi loin depuis un moment. Il est possible qu’elle ait raté quelque chose.

La respiration de Cassian est laborieuse. Son souffle dérange les cheveux épars autour du visage de Jyn.

« Comment savais-tu ? » demande-t-il. Il parle de la tour. Elle a essayé de le prévenir.

Elle presse son front contre le sien et ferme les yeux.

« Tu vas te vider de ton sang dans l’ascenseur, lui dit-elle. Krennic t’a touché trop haut, cette fois. Ma faute. Je n’ai pas bougé assez vite.

— Comment… ? » Sa respiration s’affaiblit, et elle peut sentir sa force le quitter par vagues, et elle n’ouvre pas les yeux, parce qu’elle a regardé la lumière le quitter treize fois. Une était assez, et deux étaient trop, et quatorze pourraient bien la rendre folle.

« Nous sommes déjà venus ici. On a déjà fait ça, murmure-t-elle. Et la dernière fois, on a fait ça. »

Elle presse ses lèvres contre les siennes, et elle le sent lui rendre son baiser, autant qu’il en est capable.

Elle attend jusqu’à ce qu’il s’affaisse contre elle, que ses genoux cèdent, que son pouls ralentisse, avant de prendre le blaster dans son holster et d’en finir, leurs fronts toujours en contact.

* * *

Il est suspendu à la banque de données, mais elle parvient à le tenir par la main. Il parvient à tirer sur Krennic, et il n’est blessé qu’au mollet cette fois.

« Pas mal, dit-elle tout haut.

— Comment savais-tu ? » demande-t-il.

Il pose la question peut-être quarante pour cent du temps.

« On a déjà fait ça, » dit-elle.

* * *

Parfois, elle laisse le tout se dérouler. Elle s’écarte en titubant de son corps tiède, s’éloigne de ses grands yeux vides et de la prise de ses doigts, et va explorer un autre endroit, ou regarder un événement se dérouler. Elle sait qu’elle doit le faire, parce que plus elle mémorise les millions de pièces en mouvement qui composent sa prison, plus elle sera à même de s’y diriger, mais chaque pas vers la survie qu’elle effectue sans lui semble être un effort vain.

Ensemble, ou pas du tout.

* * *

Ils courent ensemble le long de la plage et les TB-TT s’avancent devant eux, menaçants, et elle l’entend crier, et elle le voit tomber, et elle le rejoint une seconde plus tard, sa tête atterrissant durement sur son torse, et elle l’entend souffler quelque chose alors que son bras vient se glisser autour d’elle.

« On est déjà venus... » dit-il, avant l’explosion.

* * *

Mais elle se réveille. Et il ne se souvient pas.

* * *

Elle pleure dans la navette, et Chirrut lui prend la main.

« Tu vas trouver, » lui dit-il. Elle n’est même pas surprise qu’il sache. Elle secoue juste la tête.

« L’un de nous doit mourir, lui dit-elle.

— Tu aurais abandonné depuis longtemps si tu pensais que c’était vrai. »

* * *

Elle a regardé Cassian mourir plus de fois que le nombre de minutes qu’elle l’a connu avant Scarif. Et pourtant, et pourtant, il est impossible d’imaginer l’abandonner.

Ce sont les milliers de sourires et de baisers et les regards échangés. Ce sont les plaisanteries qu’il fait, à l’improviste, lors de certaines boucles, et elle rit à chaque fois, parce qu’elles sont toujours une telle surprise dans cette marche sans fin et sans espoir.

C’est « Je suis avec toi, » et « Je suis là » et c’est le fait que jamais, jamais il ne la quitte. Pas quand elle perd son bras dans une explosion, quand ses jambes ne la portent plus, et que les death troopers arrivent. Cassian s’agenouille derrière elle dans le sable, sans la lâcher, et tire sur eux à leur approche. K-2SO est mort à leurs pieds, et Jyn le supplie de la tuer, juste la tuer, de la _laisser_ , mais il ne le fait pas. Il ne l’entend même pas. Il serre juste les dents et continue de tirer jusqu’à ce qu’ils le tuent, lui aussi.

C’est le fait que chaque fois qu’ils tombent ensemble, il tend la main vers elle avec ses dernières forces pour la toucher.

C’est le fait qu’après avoir vécu cette journée un millier de fois, elle trouve encore des choses à admirer chez lui, à apprécier, à aimer.

(Il ne l’a pas connue très longtemps. Si jamais ils survivent, si jamais elle comprend comment s’en sortir, elle le connaîtra tellement mieux qu’il ne la connaît.)

C’est le fait qu’il l’embrasse souvent quand il pense qu’il n’y a plus d’espoir, et elle se demande combien de temps il a attendu pour faire ça.

Elle ne peut pas le quitter.

* * *

« Je vais trouver, » lui promet-elle, à nouveau dans l’ascenseur. Mais Cassian ne peut même pas se tenir debout cette fois et elle s’incline au dessus de lui, accroupie entre ses jambes écartées, et elle l’embrasse. (Elle l’a embrassée trois fois. Il l’a embrassée quatre-vingt-sept fois.) Et il passe son pouce sur les larmes sur sa joue.

« Tu pourrais t’en sortir, » dit-il alors que les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent.

« Pas sans toi, » dit-elle. « Ça ne change rien de toute façon. Tu meurs, et puis je meurs, et puis je me réveille, et tu ne te souviendras pas. On a déjà fait ça. »

* * *

C’est un mantra. Répété. Dans sa tête. À voix haute.

* * *

« Tu vas trouver, » lui dit Chirrut.

Il le lui a dit trois cent quarante-deux fois maintenant, mais elle n’a pas le cœur de le lui dire.

* * *

Ils arrivent à nouveau jusqu’à la plage.

Ils ont juste besoin de plus de temps. Les pièces se mettent toujours en place un petit peu trop tard.

Mais Jyn perd espoir.

Il y a eu une série de cinq boucles où elle s’est tuée avant même de quitter le vaisseau, juste parce qu’elle était si fatiguée.

Il y a eu une boucle où elle a quitté le vaisseau de son côté, a couru aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait vers la plage, et a continué à courir jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un la tue.

Pour les trois dernières boucles, elle a embrassé Cassian dès le début, et souvent, comme si la force de son désespoir pouvait le garder en vie.

Ils se sont embrassé plus de fois, maintenant, qu’ils n’ont prononcé de mots entre eux avant Scarif. Avant cette boucle infernale.

« Je ne peux pas te sauver, » lui dit-elle, l’enveloppant de ses bras alors qu’il meurt. Les sanglots sont piégés dans sa gorge. Elle est trop fatiguée pour seulement pleurer. « J’ai juste besoin de plus de temps. J’ai juste besoin…

— Nous sommes déjà venus ici, » murmure Cassian, et elle se fige, les bras étroitement serrés autour de lui, les yeux sur l’horizon, face à l’explosion. Pour la première fois en trente-sept boucles, elle sent l’ébauche d’un sourire sur son visage. « Nous avons déjà fait ça. »

Elle se recule pour le regarder, et il arbore une expression qui semble être une révélation.

« Oui, » murmure-t-elle. Et ses yeux, qui s’obscurcissent, s’éteignent, croisent les siens pour la dernière fois, et il se lance en avant avec ses dernières forces, et il l’embrasse.

« Et la dernière fois, nous avons fait ça, » dit-il à son oreille, et elle ne peut pas dire si c’est un sanglot ou un rire qui lui échappe alors que la lumière les atteint.

* * *

Elle se réveille. Scarif se profile devant elle.

Cassian pose la main sur son épaule.

C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça.


	2. Nous avons déjà fait ça

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je crois que j'ai fini d'éditer tout ça !   
> Merci à Yahto et à Kastel pour leurs avis précieux.

Une fois qu’il est au courant, une fois qu’il commence à se rappeler, la boucle ne reste dans sa mémoire que s’il meurt en la touchant.

Il leur faut trois essais pour le comprendre.

« C’était l’une des pires boucles jusqu’à présent, » lui dit-elle, encore dans la navette, pendant qu’ils enfilent leurs déguisements.

« Vraiment ? » Son visage se tord en signe de désaccord tandis qu’il lui tend une autre pièce de son armure.

« Ta jambe a été arrachée, » lui rappelle-t-elle, incrédule. Après tant de vies vécues ensemble, elle sait qu’il a une tendance à minimiser les choses, mais cette fois c’est extrême, même pour lui.

« J’ai pris un tir dans la tête, » lui dit-il.

Elle finit par comprendre qu’il parle de cette fois, deux boucles plus tôt, où ils ont fait face à un duo de stormtroopers et ont été abattus, les mains jointes.

Elle se rappelle la dernière boucle, quand un détonateur thermique l’a envoyé voler dans les airs et qu’elle ne pouvait pas l’atteindre, seulement le regarder tenter de stopper l’hémorragie, sans succès.

Mais l’espace d’une seconde, le désespoir dû à l’incompréhension la submerge.

« Respire, lui dit-il. Respire ! On va comprendre !

— Ne me dis pas de respirer, » dit-elle. Sa voix se brise. Bodhi les regarde bizarrement. Jyn s’y est habituée, mais elle baisse tout de même la voix. « Je vous ai tous regardé mourir des _centaines_ de fois.

— Je sais, dit Cassian. Je sais. Je suis désolé. On va trouver. »

* * *

Quand ils comprennent que le toucher est la clé, ils font de leur mieux pour rester à portée l’un de l’autre. Quand ça ne fonctionne pas, c’est généralement une sale boucle. Il s’en rend vite compte. Ce sont les boucles dont elle ne veut pas parler.

« Il faut que tu me dises, pour que je sache ce que je ne dois pas faire, dit-il.

— Ça ne se reproduira pas. »

Elle est pâle, respire avec peine. Refuse de le regarder.

Il avait été abattu alors qu’ils tentaient de sortir de l’ascenseur. Elle avait été emmenée, arrachée à lui avant qu’il ne meure. Elle avait pensé, l’espace d’un bien trop long moment, que les stormtroopers allaient l’emmener avec eux, lui faire quitter la planète. Lui faire perdre ses chances. Laisser Cassian mort, pour de bon. Elle s’était débattue, s'était acharné sur leurs masques, avait finalement réussi à attraper un blaster et à se tirer dessus trois fois, dans l’estomac, le seul endroit qu’elle pouvait atteindre, et ils l’avaient enfin laissée.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de te souvenir de cette fois. »

* * *

Après quinze boucles, le poids de sa main sur son épaule se fait plus lourd. C’est la première chose qu’elle sent chaque fois qu’elle se réveille. Il presse, un rappel qu’il est avec elle maintenant.

Après trente-deux boucles, il utilise les deux mains, une sur chacune de ses épaules.

« Ce n’est pas facile de te regarder mourir, » lui dit-il après quarante-sept boucles, debout dans la chambre forte, en écoutant K-2SO s’échapper de l’autre côté. Elle est sur le point de s’offenser, de répliquer vertement, mais il continue, « Je ne peux pas imaginer comment ça a été pour toi. »

Elle rit. Sans joie. Amère.

« Je suis contente que tu n’aies pas à le savoir, dit-elle.

— Si je pouvais prendre ta place... »

Jyn pense que c’est peut-être le cristal Kyber de son collier. Elle pourrait le passer à son cou. Lui passer la torche.

Elle ne peut pas lui faire ça.

* * *

Il faut vingt boucles de plus pour qu’il l’embrasse à nouveau, et elle se rend compte qu’il lui a manqué.

« Tu ne m’embrasses que quand tu penses qu’il n’y a plus d’espoir, » dit-elle. Ce n’est qu’en prononçant les mots qu’elle comprend. « Oh.

— Jyn…

— Je ne te laisse pas.

— Tu as fait ça un millier de fois, tu l’as dit.

— Je ne laisserai aucune de ces milliers de fois être gâchée.

— Jyn…

— Assez, Cassian. Ensemble ou pas du tout. »

* * *

C’est son nouveau mantra. Cassian commence à le reprendre à contrecœur, mais elle sait que si jamais elle est trop fatiguée pour continuer, il la laissera partir avec un sourire.

Elle aimerait qu’il comprenne que cela rend cette option encore plus impossible à envisager.

* * *

« Tu vas trouver, » dit Chirrut, et maintenant il s’adresse aussi à Cassian quand il le dit.

* * *

Elle se brise la jambe en tombant de la banque de données, et il descend jusqu’à elle, essaie de l’aider à se relever.

« Tire-moi juste dessus, » et il jure, la laisse glisser à terre. Il la rejoint, s’assoit à côté d’elle.

« Combien de temps seras-tu capable de continuer comme ça ? demande-t-il.

— Tue-moi et on le saura. »

Mais il ne sort pas son blaster. Quand il la regarde, c’est avec un air suffisamment triste pour qu’elle se détourne. Elle ne veut pas de sa pitié.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne se reposerait pas un peu, » dit-il.

Elle n’a pas pleuré depuis ce qui semble être des semaines. Pour une raison quelconque, c’est ce qui la fait craquer.

Il la tient, la berce, embrasse ses cheveux.

« Arrête de me demander de te laisser, s’il te plaît, » dit-elle, recroquevillée contre lui. Sa jambe pulse, mais c’est un soulagement de se reposer, de simplement être assise là avec lui.

« D’accord, dit-il.

— Je ne peux pas, lui dit-elle. Je ne sais même pas si cela marcherait, ou si je devrais encore recommencer. Je ne sais pas s’il y a quelque chose d’autre que ça veut. Mais je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner si je te laissais maintenant. »

Ceci, pense-t-elle, est ce qu’elle a jamais dit de plus proche d’une déclaration d’amour. Elle se demande s’il s’en rend compte.

Il embrasse à nouveau ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il. Il ne sait pas quoi dire d’autre, pense-t-elle.

En réalité, il n’y a pas de mots pour la culpabilité qu’il ressent. La peine qu’il a pour elle. Elle est épuisée. Perdue. Désespérée. Et c’est à cause de lui. Il aimerait pouvoir la convaincre que ce n’est pas grave. Ce n’est pas grave si elle le laisse. Il _veut_ qu’elle le laisse.

* * *

« Est-ce que j’aide, seulement ? » demande-t-il.

Il est mourant, étendu au sommet de la tour. Elle ne s’est pas donné la peine de l’amener jusqu’à l’ascenseur cette fois, alors au moins il profite de la vue.

Elle a poussé Krennic de la tour après qu’il ait pris le tir de blaster dans la poitrine. Ce n’était pas mal non plus.

La tête de Cassian est installée sur les genoux de Jyn, et il lève les yeux vers elle pour voir si elle écoute. Elle le regarde, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Avant que tu saches, parfois je devais te laisser. Je voulais tout comprendre. Il fallait que je mémorise tout, pour que, peut-être, on ait une chance. Et tu me regardais quand je partais, et tu semblais tellement... » Elle soupire, et le bout de ses doigts effleure les lèvres de Cassian. Elle essuie du sang, pense-t-il. En prétendant que c’est un geste innocent. C’est drôle. Il pensait plus ou moins qu’ils étaient tous les deux immunisés contre la mort, à ce stade.

« Trahi ? » suppose-t-il. elle acquiesce, émet un bruit peu compromettant.

« Trahi. Blessé. C’était pire. Confus.

— Je suis désolé, » dit-il encore, et elle rit. Elle rit beaucoup plus, ces derniers temps, mais ce n’est pas un bon rire. C’est un rire dur, à vif. Tranchant. Il se demande parfois à quoi ressemble son vrai rire. En a-t-elle seulement un ?

« Cet air sur ton visage était presque trop à supporter, » dit-elle, comme s’il n’avait pas parlé. « Le simple fait que tu sois là, ça aide. Bien sûr que ça aide. Je ne suis pas seule. »

* * *

C’est une des mauvaises fois. Il peut le dire. Quand il pose les mains sur ses épaules, elle lève une de ses mains, entrelace leurs doigts ensemble. Tout son bras est en train de trembler.

La dernière chose qu’il se rappelle, ils regardaient la mort venir à eux sur la plage, pour la trente-huitième fois dans sa mémoire. Elle ne se rappelle pas combien de fois cela fait pour elle. Elle est trop secouée pour cela, alors il sait qu’ils sont morts séparés. Il a manqué une boucle.

Il sait que c’était brutal, parce qu’elle s’essuie les yeux d’un revers de sa main libre.

« Je pense que c’est le collier, » chuchote-t-elle. Ses doigts tremblants le tirent de sous sa chemise. Elle se tourne pour lui faire face alors qu’ils atterrissent, et le retire de son cou. « C’est la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser. » Elle le presse dans la main de Cassian, referme ses doigts sur le cristal froid. Ses épaules sont secouées de sanglots épuisés. « Je suis désolée. »

Cassian secoue la tête, enfile le collier. Il lui prend le visage entre les mains et l’embrasse.

« Merci, » dit-il.

* * *

Il est terrifié quand elle tombe de la tour. Krennic lui a tiré dessus. Ils ont pensé que s’ils ralentissaient leur ascension, ils pourraient le surprendre au sommet, mais leur plan s’est retourné contre eux, et elle échappe aux doigts de Cassian.

Et si elle avait tort au sujet du collier ? Et si le retirer l’avait simplement libérée ? Et si c’était la dernière chance qu’ils allaient avoir, et qu’il l’avait laissée tomber ? Il tue Krennic et envoie le plan. Juste au cas où. Il complète la mission.

Et ensuite il tire son blaster et se tue, sans savoir si ce sera la fin.

* * *

Ce n’est pas la fin. Il y a une part de lui-même qui est déçue.

* * *

Il espère qu’il n’aura jamais à vraiment comprendre. Il ne peut pas imaginer comment c’était avant qu’il ne soit capable de se rappeler. Quand elle était seule. Il espère que ça n’ira jamais si mal.

Mais il comprend un peu à quel point ça fait mal après cinq boucles d’affilée où elle ne se rappelle rien des boucles précédentes.

Elle se souvient d’à quel point ils étaient près de réussir la dernière fois qu’ils sont morts ensemble.

Il se souvient d’elle en train de s’étouffer avec son sang alors qu’il essayait de se libérer des troopers qui le plaquaient au sol, lui brisaient le bras en tentant de le maintenir, ignoraient ses supplications pour aider Jyn.

« Si proche, » est la première chose qu’elle dit, pour la cinquième fois d’affilée, et il lui sourit.

« Si proche, » répète-t-il.

* * *

Il pense vraiment que l’un d’eux doit mourir, mais elle lui a donné le collier, à _lui_.

Il devrait traverser tout ça encore deux _mille_ fois avant de seulement envisager de l’abandonner.

Après la torture à laquelle elle s’est soumise pour lui, il peut endurer ce qu’il faudra pour être sûr qu’ils s’en sortent ensemble.

* * *

Elle lui a dit, et c’est vrai, qu’il passe beaucoup de temps à se vider de son sang dans l’ascenseur. C’est sa façon de mourir favorite, en fait. C’est paisible. Elle est là.

Quand elle avait encore le collier, il avait l’habitude de se demander comment elle mourrait une fois qu’il serait parti. Il se demandait si c’était aussi simple que de presser la détente.

La première fois qu’ils arrivent à l’ascenseur, et que c’est elle qui saigne, et qu’elle meurt en se tenant à lui, et qu’il regarde la vie quitter ses yeux, il tire son blaster sans y réfléchir.

Et maintenant il sait.

* * *

« Tu peux t’en aller, » lui dit-elle une autre fois. Sa jambe est tordue, presque à l’envers. Son visage est figé, blanc de douleur. « Tu peux encore y arriver. »

Il y a une navette qui l’attend sur la plate-forme d’atterrissage.

« Non, dit-il. Ensemble ou pas du tout. »

Et il peut dire qu’elle veut protester, mais elle acquiesce tout de même.

« Maintenant tu comprends, » dit-elle, comme une plaisanterie, avant qu’il ne se réveille.

* * *

Elle lui a aussi dit qu’il est habituellement celui qui l’embrasse le premier. Elle avait raison. Mais elle l’embrasse avec bien plus de passion qu’il ne s’y attendait, et il peut goûter dans ses baisers un millier de vies vécues. Un millier de morts passées.

Cassian n’a jamais aimé personne avant, alors il se demande quelles sont les règles.

Combien de fois devez vous mourir pour quelqu’un avant d’avoir le droit d’appeler ça de l’amour ? Combien d’heures recommencées ? Combien de jours oubliés devez-vous vivre ensemble avant qu’ils ne comptent comme vécus ?

* * *

Trois cent quarante boucles depuis qu’il a reçu le collier.

Certaines morts, il les a vécues plus de trente fois.

Certaines subsistent. La douleur. L’angoisse. La défaite gravée dans sa poitrine. Il sait qu’il va se réveiller à nouveau, et un peu de l’impact est amoindri par ce fait, mais c’est trop peu. Il en reste encore trop. Les cris de Jyn et sa douleur et l’épuisement de l’échec.

« Je ne pense pas avoir jamais autant échoué, dans quoi que ce soit, » lui dit-il dans la navette, au début de la trois cent quarante-et-unième boucle.

« Moi non plus, » dit-elle.

Elle ne lui demande pas de partir sans elle.

Parfois il pense qu’elle s’attend quand même à ce qu’il le fasse. Parfois il pense que ce pourrait être pour cela qu’elle lui a donné le pouvoir de décider quand ce serait assez.

* * *

Dans l’ascenseur à nouveau, et aucun d’eux n’est blessé. Mais il sait que les troopers les attendront en bas, parce qu’il a oublié de dire à Bodhi de les détourner quand ils étaient encore en contact.

Négligent. Ils se font négligents.

« On s’en souviendra la prochaine fois, dit-il. Il faut juste qu’on refasse tout de la même façon. »

Jyn essuie des larmes de frustration. Ça leur arrive à tous les deux plus souvent. Maintenant il comprend ce qu’elle voulait dire quand elle disait qu’elle était fatiguée.

Parfois il envisage d’enlever le collier et de l’abandonner dans le sable.

« La prochaine fois, » crache-t-elle, secouée de sanglots. Il se rapproche d’elle, comme il le fait toujours, et s’appuie contre le mur à côté d’elle.

Il veut juste dormir. Il veut juste s’arrêter. Une fois de plus il se demande à quel point ça doit être pire pour elle.

Pendant une boucle, il se sont enfermés dans la chambre forte, pelotonnés l’un contre l’autre, tandis que la guerre faisait rage autour d’eux. Jyn s’était endormie, mais Cassian avait monté la garde.

La fois suivante, elle avait fait de même pour lui. Il avait dormi avec la tête sur les genoux de Jyn, ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Cassian ne pense pas que ça ait aidé, il ne se sent pas plus prêt à faire face, mais ça valait la peine d’essayer. L’épuisement n’est même pas physique. Il est dû à la constante répétition. Répéter les mêmes mots au début de chaque boucle. Se souvenir de chaque étape et de chaque détail, et inévitablement, hésiter au mauvais moment et tout voir exploser autour de soi. Savoir, alors que la douleur vous traverse, que vous allez juste devoir recommencer le tout une fois que vous serez mort.

Les seules choses encore intéressantes sont les nouvelles morts. Les nouveaux baisers. Un nouveau trooper qu’ils n’ont pas encore croisé.

De nouvelles façons de perdre Jyn.

Certaines boucles, il prend ses distances à dessein. Il ne veut plus qu’elle se souvienne des mauvaises boucles. C’est la moindre des gentillesses qu’il puisse lui offrir.

« La prochaine fois, » promet-il dans l’ascenseur.

Elle l’embrasse, alors. Une rareté, que ces moments où elle prend l’initiative, et il lui rend son baiser, la pousse contre le mur, écrase ses lèvres des siennes.

« Ça ne marche jamais, la prochaine fois, » dit-elle, et pourtant elle approfondit le baiser et se fait plus entreprenante, va pour défaire sa ceinture. Il prend une inspiration sifflante et se détache d’elle pour croiser son regard, plein de défi.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demande-t-elle.

Il ne lui faut qu’un instant pour y réfléchir.

C’est une affaire vite expédiée, sans finesse. Ce n’est pas comme il l’avait imaginé.

(Bien sûr qu’il l’avait imaginé. Il l’avait imaginé depuis ce moment où elle lui avait tenu tête après Eadu.)

Elle passe sa frustration, sa rage sur Cassian. Elle lui tire les cheveux quand elle le chevauche, jambes enroulées autour de son bassin, ses soupirs étrangement légers et délicats dans son oreille. Il l’embrasse le long du cou, imprécis, imparfait, et bien trop tôt sa respiration se fait haletante. C’est fort et rapide, et de ses doigts il l’entraîne avec lui dans l’extase. Son cri est presque sauvage, et elle presse ses hanches contre lui comme pour le repousser, sauf que ses bras l’attirent plus près.

Après, épuisé, il trouve à peine l’énergie de la laisser redescendre, et une fois que c’est fait, ils se tiennent comme à bord d’un vaisseau qui tangue, à la dérive, le sol instable sous leurs pieds.

« Un, » dit Jyn. Et il rit, d’un rire brisé, creux.

L’ascenseur stoppe, et il lui prend la main pour qu’elle se souvienne.

* * *

Ils ne réussissent pas la fois suivante. Mais ils arrivent encore jusqu’à l’ascenseur, indemnes, deux boucles plus tard, et au moment où les portes se referment elle l’embrasse.

« Pourquoi pas ? » lui demande-t-elle encore, d’une voix hésitante, et il acquiesce.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répète-t-il.

* * *

Cassian n’a jamais été homme à vouloir grand chose. Il était un garçon avec de maigres possessions, de maigres ambitions, de maigres espoirs. Tout ce qu’il était s’est trouvé absorbé par la Rébellion. S’il voulait une chose, quoi que ce soit, c’était le succès de la Rébellion. Le succès des personnes qui l’entouraient.

Il se demande combien de fois vous devez avoir été à l’intérieur d’une personne quelques minutes avant de vous faire abattre tous les deux avant d’avoir le droit d’appeler ça de l’amour.

Il se demande combien de fois vous devez embrasser une personne alors qu’elle meurt avant de cesser de vous demander si vous vous emballez trop vite. Avant de cesser de vous inquiéter de savoir si l’amour est censé faire cet effet.

Cassian n’a jamais voulu grand chose pour lui, mais cela, il le veut. Pas le désespoir cru et nerveux de son corps se mouvant contre le sien, ou le vide douloureux qui suit, mais la compagnie tranquille de tous ces moments partagés. Regarder une personne et voir qu’elle comprend ce que vous pensez, parce qu’elle vous connaît suffisamment bien.

Cassian n’a jamais connu personne suffisamment bien pour savoir que c’était seulement possible, mais maintenant il y a Jyn.

De plus en plus il comprend pourquoi elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

* * *

« Il faut que ce soit parfait, » dit-il sur la plage. Elle saigne, d’une blessure de shrapnel, mais semble aller à peu près. Elle tiendra jusqu’à l’explosion cette fois. « Détourner la navette. Se débarrasser des stormtroopers, ou se frayer un passage parmi eux avant qu’ils puissent monter à bord. Il faut que ce soit parfait, mais on peut le faire. »

Jyn opine, la tête calée sous son menton. Elle est repliée autour de sa blessure, blottie contre lui. Il ne s’est pas senti aussi bien depuis peut-être quarante boucles.

« On va juste recommencer jusqu’à y arriver, » dit-elle.

Ce n’est pas de l’espoir qu’il ressent. Pas exactement. Mais c’est bon d’avoir à nouveau un but.

* * *

Encore cinq boucles, et cette impression agréable a disparu.

* * *

Il en est à plus de cinq cent boucles avec le collier.

Ils quittent le vaisseau après avoir dit à Bodhi de brancher une liaison vers l’extérieur aussitôt qu’ils sont partis.

« La flotte va venir, » dit Cassian, comme toujours.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demande Bodhi.

Il y avait une trace d’humour dans la voix de Cassian, au début, mais maintenant elle est monocorde quand il dit, « Je le sais, c’est tout. »

* * *

Ils n’ont plus besoin d’une carte. Jyn pourrait recréer le site de mémoire s’il le fallait. Au lieu de ça, ils programment une inspection de routine dans le planning de la chambre forte de la banque de données. Puis ils détournent une navette pour atterrir sur la plate-forme cinq. Puis ils disent à Melshi d’attendre près du commutateur général. Ils lui donnent le signal des hostilités.

Cassian salue l’officier impérial devant la chambre forte comme si c’était un ami. Lui demande des nouvelles de ses enfants. L’officier est trop poli et anxieux socialement pour demander une identification quand cette personne le connaît clairement, et quitte la pièce quand on le lui demande, quand Cassian l’informe qu’il n’est sur la planète que pour une inspection.

« Nous ne resterons pas longtemps dans vos pattes, » dit Cassian avec un sourire.

Cet officier a tué Cassian quatorze fois. Il a tué Jyn plus de vingt-six fois, probablement, mais vingt-six est tout ce dont Cassian se souvient. La politesse est difficile.

* * *

Le timing est essentiel, alors ils ne prennent pas la peine d’être silencieux. K-2 les enferme dans la chambre forte et s’en va rejoindre Bodhi.

Il va attraper et renvoyer une grenade. Lui sauver la vie.

Ils grimpent. Récupèrent les fichiers. Ils se mettent à couvert derrière le pilier et ripostent quand les death troopers et Krennic ouvrent le feu.

Tuer Krennic ici déçoit toujours un peu Jyn, mais elle a fait la paix avec son besoin de le tuer. Elle n’a pas besoin de vérifier qu’il est mort. Elle sait qu’il l’est. Elle continue de grimper.

* * *

Cassian joint Bodhi par radio et lui dit de demander à Chirrut et Baze d’éliminer les troopers près de la plate-forme cinq avant de décoller. Bodhi proteste, comme toujours, à l’idée de partir. Mais il finit par accepter, et Cassian sait que les autres seront partis sans encombre.

Il éprouve toujours une légère satisfaction à le savoir. Encore. Après tout ce temps.

* * *

Cassian s’occupe de l’alignement de l’antenne. Jyn appuie sur le bouton d’appel de l’ascenseur. Puis elle va jusqu’à la console centrale.

Ensemble, ils insèrent les plans dans la fente à cet effet et lancent la transmission.

* * *

Ils sont indemnes dans l’ascenseur. Le cœur de Cassian bat à tout rompre, plein d’espoir ; cependant, ils sont déjà arrivés à ce stade des centaines de fois et n’ont jamais réussi à repartir. Tout de même. À chaque fois, il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’espérer. C’est ce qui rend l’échec plus cuisant. Plus douloureux.

Quand Jyn l’embrasse cette fois, c’est plus tendre que ça ne l’a été depuis un moment. Plein d’un espoir timide, là aussi, pense-t-il.

Ils ne se laissent pas aller cette fois. Ils se contentent de se regarder. Le jeu des ombres sur leurs visages pendant la descente. Cassian laisse l’anxiété de Jyn le pénétrer. Son espoir aussi.

Ils ont tout fait comme il faut jusque là. Mais ce n’est pas la première fois.

« Contente-toi de courir, lui dit-il. Cours, et _continue_ de courir. »

Elle acquiesce. Elle l’embrasse encore une fois.

* * *

Ils courent. Les stormtroopers qui les ont tués plus de vingt fois quand ils sortent de l’ascenseur ont été éliminés par Baze et Chirrut et Melshi et les autres. Ils parviennent à traverser l’espace dégagé de la plage. Jyn le jette au sol quand il oublie le trait de blaster égaré qui l’a tuée seize boucles plus tôt. Et puis ils se retrouvent dans les arbres, à courir le long des rails de transport.

La navette est là. Elle les attend.

Il prend un tir dans le bras quand ils arrivent sur la plate-forme d’atterrissage, mais pas dans celui avec lequel il tient son blaster, et il continue. Jyn est feu et destruction, franchissant avec aisance les cinq troopers qui se dressent sur leur chemin. Cassian prend un autre tir, cette fois dans les côtes, mais y fait à peine attention. Le bras de Jyn se casse avec un bruit sec quand un trooper la plaque, mais elle se débarrasse de lui, et Cassian le tue.

Et ils sont seuls.

Le choc est presque trop fort. C’est presque impossible à croire.

« Ils sont... » souffle Cassian, un bras plaqué contre les côtes, l’autre tenant son blaster, en regardant alentour. Il rit, incrédule. Jyn court jusqu’à lui et l’embrasse.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore à la maison, » lui dit-elle, ce qui est amusant, en quelque sorte. Après tant de vies épuisées ici, cette putain de plage lui semble plus proche de la maison que nulle part ailleurs.

* * *

Elle l’aide à monter dans la navette. Il allume les moteurs. Elle trouve du médigel, des patchs de bacta. Elle remonte sa chemise alors qu’il propulse la navette en l’air, dans le ciel de Scarif.

« C’est à toi, » dit-il, prenant le collier pendu à son cou pour le lui rendre. Elle le prend en pleurant. Elle passe le cordon par dessus sa tête. Elle vient presser son visage contre son cou et inspire.

« Si ça ne marche pas, dit-elle tout contre lui. Si on se réveille juste une fois de plus…

— Ça va marcher, » dit-il, même si en vérité il se pose la même question.

Merci n’est pas assez. Il n’y a pas suffisamment de mots pour elle. Alors qu’il entre les coordonnées, l’Étoile de la Mort fait feu. Jyn ferme les yeux face à la lumière tandis qu’ils se dirigent vers l’espace. Elle referme une main sur la sienne quand il la tend vers le levier, et ensemble, ils tirent dessus.

Les étoiles se fondent, s’aplatissent, s’étirent.

Hyperespace.

« Ça va marcher, » lui dit-il encore.


End file.
